


always there

by goldenlapis



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Baking, Established Relationship, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Texting, ch3 has mention of blood/getting pricked, they are just standing here, they played with food but it’s not
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2020-11-27 05:50:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20943359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenlapis/pseuds/goldenlapis
Summary: Seven drabbles for RitsuIzu Week!! All probably fairly short, and they will not be correlated unless stated at the top of each day. I hope you all enjoy!!Day 1: BeginningsDay 2: BakingDay 3: Mix of Flowers/PromisesDay 4: Night





	1. tell

The soft sounds of the piano drifted through the hallway as Izumi padded around, looking for the source that he knew would be Ritsu. Though quite a few others were talented at the same craft, only he would be readily willing to break into the locked music room to release stress. Despite himself, Izumi did find it endearing, and loitered outside the room for a few moments, allowing the gentle melody to flow through his ears and calm his heart. 

He could hear Ritsu mumbling, something presumably the lyrics to the song, or calculating which note he would hit next-and his heart stalled a bit, as Izumi wished to get closer, to know what it was that drove Ritsu’s mind in vulnerable moments like these. Izumi rose his hand to his own heart, and could feel the pitter-patter against his hand, increasing with speed and intensity as his feelings came to the forefront of his mind.

Before long, however, the music stopped, abruptly, and a giggle erupted from the room-light and tilted joyfully, as though Ritsu had come across inspiration, or recalled a funny memory. Izumi’s heart raced, and he almost ran away from the door, but it opened shortly after and Ritsu blinked innocently in his face.

“Mmm? Ah! Secchan, it was you~ This is a first...you usually make a point to bust me for this...?” Ritsu drawled our each word as though he weren’t energetically laughing seconds before, and he stretched his arms and he awaited a response.

“Hah? Do I owe you anything? I just thought the music was nice today, nothing more, Kuma-kun!” Izumi snapped back, his words quick and short, though Ritsu smirked after easily seeing through his facade. 

“Seccha~n...you know better than to lie...” Ritsu spoke softly, leading Izumi further into the room, and Izumi complied as his heart was too sped up to think. The room’s colors were bright through his vision, and Ritsu’s usually deep red crystals were sharp and brilliant in the glowing light from the window. “I was playing a new piece...could you tell?” He softly placed his hand on the keys as he said this, and his eyes became shaded as his gazed towards Izumi.

“Ah...I think I could, actually...” Izumi replies honestly, his heart beats away from flying out of his chest. He tried to breathe deeply, to slow it-but the vampire’s senses were too strong, and his hand flew from the keys to Izumi’s chest.

“Fufu..it’s called ‘New Beginnings,’ though I wasn’t expecting you to be my first audience for it, Secchan...” he lowered his hand slowly, instead wrapping his fingers together as he stared at the wooden floor. “It was written for somebody, can you tell~?” A sly smirk returned to his face, though his eyes remained dark, and he looked towards the static Izumi.

Quick breaths escaped him, and Izumi reached his hand to where Ritsu’s had been as he replied hesitantly. “I think...you wrote it for me...?”

Ritsu’s soft hair swished as he nodded, delicately moving towards Izumi again as he spoke, the light in the room steadily decreasing with the evening sun.

“Mhm...” Ritsu reached a small hand to Izumi’s hair and pushed it out of his face, admiring the blue crystalline shards that stared back at him. “Beginnings are hard...and I still treasure our first one last year. But...I think perhaps a new beginning could be good for us, to start off a new foot that isn’t on my torso~” Ritsu grinned and his eyes brightened again, clearly amused by his own joke.

Izumi trembled, getting to start over? To show, properly, his feelings...this chance was often rare and he knew from experience that Ritsu tended to grip onto the past. His eyes flashed and he moved closer to Ritsu; close enough that their breathing became entwined as Ritsu stood shocked.

Izumi’s voice erupted quickly, broken and too loud yet very genuine. “I..of course I would....you’ve been there through all of my troubles and failings, and to begin anew while holding on to our emotions could be good, I think...”

Ritsu reached up and caressed Izumi’s cheek, drawing his thumb down to his chin. He smiled and closed his eyes, pulling Izumi in for a kiss. The cold of the room immediately became fire as their lips met, and Izumi’s eyes flew shut as he allowed himself to get lost in the burning passion of Ritsu Sakuma.

After what seemed a century, they released, and Izumi’s eyes met glowing crimson, dewy as tears fell to the floor. Izumi grabbed onto Ritsu’s shoulders, filled with immense fear and worry that he had done something wrong. However-the light laugh from earlier returned as Ritsu rubbed his reddening cheeks.

“Ahaha...I didn’t think this would go as well as it did...” Ritsu said, breathy as he moved into Izumi’s embrace. “Thank you, Secchan...I love you...”

Izumi’s heart pounded as the words set in to his soul, and he smiled carefully. “I love you, Kuma-kun.”


	2. annoying

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BAKING BAKING BAKING BA
> 
> this one features them in an established relationship..!! i would argue probably about, 6mo-year of dating :0? I hope you all like it!! the ending is kind of rushed but i think it’s cute regardless~

Izumi’s nose was hit with the strong scent of vanilla as he entered Ritsu’s home, after being invited for dinner to study with the promise that “the bug” would be nowhere to be seen. Though the offer was not that appealing, Izumi looked forward to showing his mastery of the subject at hand, and had thus strut over as quickly as he could.

“Ack..huh...I should’ve knocked...” he lamented as he stepped through the dark corridor, spotless and clean but smelling of paper and leather; something rather normal for a house of its age. Izumi realized Ritsu had not yet noticed his entrance, and walked with practiced ease to the kitchen where the older boy swung happily across the counters.

A dust was floating in the air-flour, probably?-and Ritsu was humming a gleeful tune, matching his bright smile as he added a drop of red food coloring to the icing. Izumi, still at the door, simply watched, enjoying the rather cute scene of his boyfriend making the gift.

Ritsu reached out to the blender, placed right in view of the doorframe, and looked up, meeting eyes colored with shimmering aqua. A quick blush spread across his face and he sunk to the floor, hiding in embarrassed solitude. Izumi would have to break the silence.

He gently stepped over, his feet lightly padding across the European-styled tiles, before he reached Ritsu’s small body. The boy was curled into a ball, his hair messy and a dusty gray from the spray of flour still settling in the air. Izumi put out a delicate hand and smiled, softly, as Ritsu’s sharp eyes poked from beneath his dark curtain.

An icy grasp met Izumi’s a moment later, and he pulled Ritsu to his feet, pink tones still imprinted on his soft cheeks. Ritsu looked to the side, cautiously avoiding eye contact, until Izumi’s hand, cold but not to the degree of his own, carefully stuck itself on Ritsu’s chin.

Izumi smirked, pulling Ritsu forward. Their height difference was nearly nonexistent, but Izumi would take any chance he could to assert himself romantically, even if it meant his nose was awkwardly brushing Ritsu’s cheek. A blush spread rapidly across both their faces as their lips met, a brisk peck, before Izumi separated and turned his head.

“Did you eat some of that icing while you baked??” Izumi asked incredulously, their collective blush fading as annoyance seeped into his voice and Ritsu giggled.

“Fufu..~ A true chef needs to taste his work- How else could I ensure it’s befitting of my wife~?”

Izumi wiped his mouth and coughed, caught off guard by Ritsu’s comment. “I am not your wife! And you know I’m on a diet, how annoying can you be?!”

“But Secchan...~ You’re always on a diet! There’s no harm in tasting a little icing on my lips, is there~?” Ritsu whispered the latter of his sentence, dipping his finger into an untouched section of the bowl.

Izumi could tell what he was doing, sighing loudly as Ritsu smeared it on his mouth like poorly-applied lipstick. His temptation to eat it himself was buried when Izumi’s eyes opened again, and they stood in tense silence, as though a battle had begun and the winner was already decided.

“This won’t work, you know?”

“Hmhm~ It’s worked the other times, I see no reason why this would be different~!”

“People change.”

“A~nd? It is quite bold of you to assume that you’ll change in a matter of days, sweet Secchan~”

Izumi blushed and turned away, then quickly whipped back, refusing to lose his stance. He looked around the counter and grabbed a mixing spoon, holding it out like a sword.

“I am not afraid to use this!”

“Oho, so scary~! The prince is a knight, huh~?” Izumi twitched, his blush growing deeper despite his attempt to maintain face. He both hated and loved Ritsu’s playful side; it made his heart rush and head swim, yet it still managed set off every single one of his nerves to the point of near combustion. He really, really loved the smirking fool in front of him.

Ritsu walked forward, noticing Izumi’s break in attention and deciding to take advantage of his chance. He sprung onto Izumi, planting a kiss right onto his cheek, the icing leaving a kiss mark on the smooth skin. Ritsu decided the lecture would be worth it.

“Ah-“ Izumi started, though his voice was caught in his throat when Ritsu’s lips met his own, his movements swift and seamless. He could feel his smile as they kissed, the soft sweetness of the icing spreading on his tongue in emphasis of Ritsu’s baking abilities.

They stayed entwined for a few moments before Ritsu pushed back, licking up the sugary residue on his own lips and turning away, his eyes glowing in cascades of bright red. 

“Thank you for the fun~” he piped, his hair bouncing in his joy. “I just need a few more minutes to finish, so please await me in the library, perhaps?” Ritsu questioned, looking over his shoulder a little as a gentle blush pushed across his face. Izumi sighed and complied, huffing as he walked out of the room.

Once alone in the corridor, Izumi mumbled to himself, blushing a crimson darker than he had in the kitchen. 

“Why is he always so cute...it’s s~o annoying!! And his food is annoyingly perfect!”


	3. there

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *tw/cw for slight mention of blood and getting pricked by rose thorns!! ritsu is 1000% okay but i do not wish to make anyone uncomfortable

_ promise me you’ll be there even when i’m hurting? promise me you’ll believe in me even when i’m lost? _

_ yeah yeah, i promise. don’t be so silly, i’ll always be here, kuma-kun. _

* * *

A light sprinkle of rain hit the window of the classroom with a quiet pitter-patter, just loud enough to distract the listless Ritsu Sakuma in his seat. Though he sat across the room from the windows, he still stared towards them, clearly not paying attention.

The rain was just weak enough that it was still sunny outside; sunshowers were a rarity and he simply couldn’t miss the opportunity to appreciate one. 

Uncharacteristically, Ritsu ran out of the class the moment the bell rung, simply so he could see the effects of the rain, considering it had stopped long before his arrival. He made it to the garden in what felt to him like moments, and ran up to a glowing rose with shimmering petals of ruby. A similar ruby color sprouted from his finger, and Ritsu sighed as his plan went into effect.

A year ago, Izumi had told Ritsu that his eyes were as crystalline as the rose which currently occupied his vision. And shortly after, they parted ways, despite the glowing future they carried. Ritsu knew it wouldn’t last, though; for just as he anticipated, Izumi always kept his promises, and a pair of icy blue eyes landed on his back as he stared at the rose.

“Fufu...and here you are, the princess of my castle?” Izumi flinched at the nickname as a blush grew prevalently on his cheeks, and he scoffed.

“I don’t know why that promise we made was so dramatized. Like, ‘when I’m hurting,’? How was I supposed to decipher your stupid poem?”

Ritsu smiled and turned away from the rose, settling his eyes on Izumi’s. “Do the means matter~? You’re here now, so that means you felt the pull~”

“Yeah, and I brought a bandaid. Next time, don’t go poking yourself on the thorns? You can just call me?? If you’re truly my knight then come save me from Ousama, don’t beckon me to some humid garden?” Izumi scowled, placing the bandage in his palm while looking away to not get pulled into Ritsu’s trap. Of course, there was no way to avoid it; his powers of whatever kind were too strong, too passionate, inescapable and filled with absolute bliss.

Ritsu smiled and thanked him, covering the tiny wound with quick precision.

“Are you lost too?”

“But of course! Lost in your eyes, my dear~?” Ritsu giggled as he grabbed Izumi’s hands, preventing his diverted movements despite his head whipping to the side.

“I hate you.” Izumi blushed and closed his eyes, rubbing his thumb over Ritsu’s hand before turning back to give it a careful kiss near the knuckle that was hurt.

“I know you do~ but I love you, and I know that feeling spreads between us both...right?” Ritsu let a genuine twinge of doubt enter his voice; the act, though strong, always drops as he falls more and more for the crystal-eyed boy in front of him, and he had no clue what he would do in a world without his pair.

“Haah~” Izumi exhaled, carefully lifting both of Ritsu’s hands to his lips again. He kissed them one by one before lowering them, and then brought his head to Ritsu’s ear where he spoke. “You know that I could never forget you, nor leave you; a world without you in it would be meaningless and nothing would sparkle, nothing could glow. Kuma-kun...splitting after that day was truly a horrible mistake, and I hope you never are hurt again. I know I’m the ‘princess,’” he closed his eyes again and moved back to face Ritsu, who was now wide-eyed and trembling, “but please allow me to protect you from time to time.”

“Ah-“ Ritsu was caught off guard, and his voice cracked as he replied. “Secchan...I love you so much...” His eyes began to water as the words set in, the reality that his thought was not a lie rushed to his head in a flood. His promise was real, had been fulfilled, even the unspoken half that only the two on that day could realize was resonating in both of their minds.

_ promise me you’ll love me forever? _

Izumi brought his knight into an embrace, an embrace that was cold and sticky from the aftermath of rain but still so incredibly hot, their skin burning as it touched. Ritsu winced and Izumi held tighter, not willing to drop the blood-red eyed teen again.

It was just the two of them, in the garden, happily entwined as the flowers around them glittered in a mystical display of colors. When Izumi looked again towards the red rose, he was pleased to find a blue hydrangea growing under it, the two flowers a mixture of himself and the color he loved most sitting in harmony.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WAWA HYDRANGEAS CAN MEAN HEARTFELT EMOTION I THINK SO??? i hope this one made sense because i had no idea where i was going with it
> 
> i hope you all enjoyed!!!


	4. birthday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello~!! i didn’t forget about this!! i still want to try to get them all done, so i hope this is a good start to getting back on track, even if the week is over (´°̥̥̥̥̥̥̥̥ω°̥̥̥̥̥̥̥̥｀)♡
> 
> this one has chat fic elements, as they text for a lot of it!! i hope you all enjoy!!

**> September 21st, 3:04am**

r.kuma: hey

r.kuma: secchan are you awake

r.kuma: i know you’re there

r.kuma: i get read recipients

butterfly: can you not

r.kuma: (*´꒳`*) and my princess arrives

butterfly: i’m not your princess let me sleep

butterfly: why are you awake

r.kuma: when am i not

butterfly: during practice, for one

r.kuma: but i’m always awake at night~ you aren’t. what’s up

butterfly: the ceiling, and my nutcracker poster

r.kuma: secchan :( please let me help you

butterfly: i hate vampires

**> September 21st, 4:16am**

butterfly: go away

r.kuma: ah, finally

butterfly: i hate feelings

butterfly: you’re annoying

butterfly: do you remember what day it almost is

r.kuma: no,? but tonight is a special night

butterfly: .

butterfly: ok goodnight

r.kuma: wh

**> September 21st, 10:43am**

r.kuma: hey secchan

butterfly: what do you want kuma-kun

r.kuma: your attention

butterfly: it’s the middle of fourth period can we talk during practice

r.kuma: no also isn’t that just study hall for you? come to the garden terrace

butterfly: ugh

butterfly: i hate vampires

*** * ***

Izumi walked across the campus quickly after slipping out the door of the classroom, the sun casting bright streams of light onto his shining hair. A few annoyed glances in his direction almost deterred his path, but he kept moving, the prospect of getting to see Ritsu becoming both warm and gut-wrenching as his feelings began to consume him.

Never had Izumi ever felt this way about someone; the feeling was so incredibly new and unexplored that it scared him. Brought tears to his eyes, sometimes, and yet it brought waves of butterflies and joy all the same. He was happy...he thought, keeping things the way they were. He could swallow it and move forward.

And yet, when he reached the table, his breath was taken away in the presence of his love.

Ritsu smiled and greeted Izumi with a light wave. “Yo, Secchan~”

“Ah-hey, Kuma-kun,” he replied, sitting in the creaky chair across from the ruby-eyed boy. His eyes were shining so brightly, Izumi noticed; a strange glitter coursed through them in gentle waves, drawing in his heart and attention with ease.

Izumi waited for Ritsu to speak again, though he found that speaking was not on the menu for their lunch date. Izumi felt a sudden buzz in his pocket, followed by two pings; messages on the SNS service, all in the special text tone Izumi had set for him.

*** * ***

**> September 21st, 10:51am**

r.kuma: so

butterfly: why are we not talking we’re sitting right across from each other

r.kuma: ah? too tired. also, we can’t let anyone else overhear our secret plans~!

butterfly: what secret plans

r.kuma: the ones i’m about to tell you about, silly~

butterfly: ...

r.kuma: so! i think we should go out tonight~

butterfly: on a date? kuma-kun-

r.kuma: well, i wasn’t going to invite anyone else, so i suppose it is a date~

butterfly: when and where

r.kuma: oho? interested, secchan~?

*** * ***

Izumi stopped typing, and covered his face with his hands. Ritsu looked up too, giggling in soft harmonies that caught Izumi’s heart in its place. He could feel the blush beneath his fingers, and Ritsu was obviously laughing at him, but his voice was just so perfect and light that he couldn’t be angry.

“Can you just answer the question,” Izumi snapped from beneath his shield, all bite missing from his words as he was overtaken by embarrassment.

“Yes yes~” Ritsu drawled, smirking.

*** * ***

r.kuma: the park! the cute little one in the middle of the city...and i think a suitable time is about 11:30pm~?

butterfly: i should’ve expected this from my stupid night owl

r.kuma: yours~?

butterfly: a

r.kuma: ah, well you’re right. i’m all yours~!

butterfly:

*** * ***

Izumi’s phone clattered on the table in a crash as he jumped up and ran away, leaving behind the grinning Ritsu. Izumi cursed himself for being so gullible, so emotional, he wanted these feelings gone before he drowned. And yet, he was smiling as he ran, the feeling of calling Ritsu his own filling him with simple joy.

Ritsu picked up Izumi’s phone, knowing that he would never leave school without it. “I’ll just give it to him at practice~” he spoke aloud, the lack of people in the Garden Terrace giving him a chance to be as loud as he wished. “Ehe, today’s gonna be fun~”

Ritsu decided to return to class after that, finding that the day would be too boring if he sat outside waiting for practice to arrive. He received a few stares from his boisterous classmates, but nobody said a thing; this was the usual, as was his eventual slumber when quadratics got slightly too annoying.

Once the bell rung, Ritsu jolted awake, smiling at his friends as he rushed out of the classroom singing. “Gonna see Secchan~ He didn’t agree but I’m certain he’ll be there~!”

Practice was inherently uneventful, Ritsu passing Izumi his phone only to receive a simple thanks. There was not necessarily tension, only uncharacteristic quiet-which didn’t help when Leo and Tsukasa started bickering over formation, or when Arashi moved away to do her makeup halfway through. Ritsu stayed awake, though; he wanted to watch Izumi for any change, though there was none.

When practice let out, time crept steadily forward on a pace perfect for Ritsu but far too slow for Izumi. In fact, when their meeting time approached, Izumi found himself there 30 minutes early.

“Why am I like this?!” he wailed, his fear of being late causing him to arrive creepily early, a fact he knew that a certain vampire would make fun of him for. He sat down on the swings to pass time, flicking through various social media until he received a gentle buzz.

*** * ***

**> September 21st, 11:26pm**

r.kuma: i see u

butterfly: that’s terrifying

r.kuma: :) <3

butterfly: and that is even worse

r.kuma: i know :) <3

*** * ***

Ritsu crept out of his hiding space from behind a tree and approached Izumi, his eyes glowing a bright red despite the darkness around them. He was alluring in the dark, his features standing out and becoming clearer while Izumi faded away. Night was a time for the undead, a time in which Ritsu could flourish. Izumi could not say the same about himself.

“Hello~” Ritsu spoke, his voice clear and sharp in the night.

“Why are we here again?”

“Why, do you not want to spend time with me?” Izumi sighed and stood up, meeting Ritsu near the jungle gym.

“Wrong. I’m just wondering why you had to pick such a late time...it’s so~ annoying and I need my beauty sleep.”

Ritsu could see the way Izumi’s cheeks flushed at that, and he grabbed his hands tentatively. Tonight was going to be a special night, he decided; he couldn’t bear to let Izumi stray away from him.

Of course, he didn’t realize that Izumi’s heart was long since enchained to him. A fool in love can never open their eyes, and two fools in love can never catch on.

With hands entwined, Ritsu just stared at Izumi, his ethereal beauty dark but still visible in the night. Ritsu’s heart lurched, and he resisted the urge to kiss Izumi right there; he wanted to announce his feelings properly, at least. That’s why he picked night; the time when he felt alive, so his feelings could be on full, unbiased display.

Izumi seemed flustered by the physical affection, his head swinging around as he tried to process what was going on. “Kuma-kun, what-“

“Mm, Secchan...I’m bad at this, huh....” Ritsu’s grip tightened as he tried to sort out his thoughts to ensure his feelings could get across. “Ah, I’ll just say it. Perhaps I’m the strategist but avoiding the topic slyly is simply not my strong suit~”

Izumi cocked his head in question, but said nothing, his blushing steadily fading as the action of holding Ritsu’s slightly calloused hands became more normalized.

“Ahh~ I love you a lot Secchan~!” Ritsu’s voice escaped with a noticeable quiver, but he kept going as Izumi’s eyes widened. “Playing dumb isn’t very me of me, don’t you agree~? But...I was hoping perhaps my first birthday gift could be a kiss from the one I love and...after a lot of thought I know for a fact that it is you.”

Izumi gaped at the sudden profession, a whirlwind of emotion hitting his spine as countless dots became connected like the constellations above them. Ritsu’s touchiness, playful hand kisses, even the way Izumi occasionally caught Ritsu staring-perhaps those weren’t tricks, but true feelings? Izumi couldn’t believe it, his knees buckling in response to bring the vampiric beauty down with him.

“Ah- huh, Kuma-kun?” He was still lost, the confession saturating his thoughts and clouding his words all the while. “Are you, like, sure? What?”

A playful smile landed on Ritsu’s lips, though Izumi could see them quiver slightly as he spoke. “Of course I’m sure, Secchan...I spent way longer than I needed to thinking this over..and I wish I didn’t make you wait so long. If it’s...too late..then I really don’t mind giving u-“

Izumi stopped Ritsu’s words by putting a hand to the other’s face, caressing the raven’s soft cheeks carefully. He gazed into Ritsu’s scarlet eyes, their color piercing through the dark night.

“Are you dumb?” Izumi scoffed a little, his face softening as their eyes connected once more. Ritsu simply kept staring. “I-ugh, you’re making me do this now, too? I love you...a lot. Like, a lot, a lot. For at least six months, if not way more than that.”

It was Ritsu’s turn to experience shock, his eyes widening and mouth agape as he looked at Izumi, a startling bright and determined blue reflecting back. He looked flustered for a moment, before gathering his composure and pulling out his phone.

Izumi piped up, “Hey! Don’t ruin the mood like that, asshole!!” Ritsu paid him no mind, instead glancing at the clock which displayed “11:59.”

Ritsu jumped up, grabbing Izumi’s hand and dragging him away in a whirling motion that caught the younger beyond off guard. Not event 10 seconds later, they were in a small garden, but Ritsu was in a hurry and didn’t seem willing to let Izumi admire the scenery just yet.

The sweet smell of flowers and bright scents of wet foliage made the exchange that much more refreshing, both of their nerves calming in a matter of moments. Ritsu clasped his hands around Izumi’s, and looked into his eyes for permission to move forward.

Izumi nodded, knowing Ritsu’s intent without words needing to be spoken. He held Ritsu’s hands back, tracing small circles of encouragement on his palms with gentle motion.

Ritsu could tell that at least a minute had passed, body shuffling closer to Izumi with slow steps and a rapid heart. He leaned into the plump lips of the other, their mouths meeting in a slow waltz that would eventually be their first of many kisses.

Izumi was the first to speak after the mesmerizing feeling, his words coming out barely a whisper.

“Happy birthday, Kuma-kun.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i had started this back around october 17th/18th, but didn’t finish until today(january 19th), so i apologize if there’s any noticeable difference in writing style!!


End file.
